Dazzling Drabbles
by Hectopascal
Summary: A collection of the crack pairings from this fun series. To be updated sporadically. First chapter starts out with a little taste of Rahzel/Serateed. Requests are being taken.
1. Reunion: RahzelSerateed

**A/N: Well, I love this series right now, but I couldn't find any pairings for Rahzel other than Alzied, not that I don't enjoy that couple, but come on people, a little variety please? **

Summary: Based on the manga in volume 8 when we first 'officially' meet Rahzel's father, Serateed.

Pairing: Rahzel/Serateed

Warnings: Ummm, ALRIGHT! Who here is up for a taste of delicious lime with a dash of incest thrown in for kicks? No? Then get your ass out! Yes? Come join the party!

XXXXXXXXXX

"Say, Father…" Rahzel started.

"What is it, dear?"

"Didn't you just say a few minutes ago that getting a large room is wasteful?" she said, looking around the lush hall, made complete with several embroidered lounge seats, antique desk tables, blooming flora, and (Was that real? No it couldn't be…) famous paintings hanging on the walls.

"But it comes with a kitchen," he replied, "Tonight I shall cook you a fabulous meal!"

Serateed grinned at her, "We're finally alone, Rahzel!" he announced loudly.

Rahzel stared at him. "Why have you got your arms out like that? I won't come running into them."

His expression fell, his arms still open, "Ouch! My daughter just hit absolute zero."

"Am I that cold? Negative 273.15 degrees Celsius? The temperature at which all movement ceases? Just now, this daughter would like all her father's biological processes to cease." Rahzel muttered, turning and giving him her back.

"I'm sad…" said Serateed, sitting on the bed and leaning forward, elbows on his knees, so his bangs fell in front of his face.

"It's been so long since I saw you. I guess I'm the only one who's excited." His expression fell further. "Don't you care about your old man anymore?"

"Well, now…" Rahzel got flustered, "See, it's not that I didn't want to see you…" she tried to explain, "…I just didn't want you to be all touchy-feely in front of other people. It's embarrassing."

"So what those no-good pigs think is more important than a tender moment with your father?" he demanded, looking up.

"That comparison is so unfair! You're so manipulative, father!"

"Waaah! Now she hates me!" he cried.

Rahzel sighed and put her hand to her forehead. "Yes…I love you. And I'm happy to see you too."

Serateed put his head down again, "I can't hear you."

"I love you," she said again, with a little bit of a blush.

"Your words can't reach me from so far away."

Rahzel eyed him and groaned. She plopped down on the bed next to him and leaned on his shoulder.

"I love you."

"Show me."

She looked up at him, "You're being childish, father."

His eyes watered.

"Okay, okay."

Rahzel stretched up and placed a light kiss on his lips.

"You only love me that much?"

Raizel threw up her hands, exasperated. "Well then, why don't you show how much you love me?"

"That sounds fine." He pushed her shoulder down until she was on her back on the fluffy comforter.

Ignoring her raised eyebrows, he loomed over her before leaning down to meet her lips. His kiss started out much like his daughter's, chaste and gentle, only grew to be more. He licked her lips and thrust his tongue into her open mouth prompting a smaller pink tongue to move in tandem with his.

He gave her a second to breath every now and then before returning to the assault. Only when he'd managed to touch every part of that wonderful mouth with his tongue did he give her room to breathe.

After a few panted breaths she sat up and leaned right back over into Serateed's lap.

"I love you that much, my daughter."

Rahzel glanced up at him, "I love you, father."

She could see that smirk on his face, "Yes…I know."

She frowned, "Then quit asking."

"No way."

"Then I'll hate you."

"I don't want that either," he smiled softly down at her and bent over to embrace her again. "I want you to love me forever."

"I will."

**A/N: Yeah, so….there. Odd maybe, but then I'm an odd person. Is that fluff at the end I spy with my little eye? No, it couldn't be. Requests are being taken at this time, for any character to be paired with Rahzel in any setting, for any reason, or just PWP. Go on, go crazy with the kink, you know you wanna~ You can PM me or write a review if you want something done. Ciao.**


	2. First Impressions: RahzenshiaKiara

**A/N: I have…no excuses. But you have to admit, Kiara does set off the bells for a pedophile. I mean c'mon, "I want you?" She's nine years old! Oh well…**

Summary: Based on the manga, when we finally see what when down between Rahzel and her original Daddy-dearest

Pairing: Rahzenshia/Kiara

Warnings: mentions of loli, child abandonment, OOC, angst, so much angst

Disclaimer: Of course I own this series. Why else would I be sulking about on a _fanfiction_ website writing pairings into canon? Oh wait…nevermind.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Okay, I'll be waiting."

It was the last thing she expected to say to another human being. It had been hard, not as hard as smiling and waving while she said it, but it was for the best.

Her dad, her wonderful loving dad, didn't like her anymore. He tried to hide it but she could tell. He was afraid of her and sad, always so sad, and he was drinking like he had when mommy

_no, mustn't think about mommy. mustn't think. not my fault, she tried to_

got sick. So when he held her hand, the first time since it happened, and took her to the woods and drew a circle in the dirt, she waved goodbye. It wouldn't do to have daddy be sad because of her.

She would stay in her circle until she died. From thirst or starvation, she didn't care. Maybe a wild animal would get her, mommy had warned her to be careful in the woods before she

_went crazy. she went crazy and it wasn't your fault. it wasn't your_

started to talk strange. If her being gone would make daddy happier than her resolve would not fail, not waver.

It didn't flinch when evening past into a cloaking darkness and the surrounding trees faded to sinister figures. She couldn't have her way home if she wanted to. She didn't. She stood, shaking slightly, as the hours slipped away and the air chilled even when _something_ big moved through the bushes behind her, she didn't move save a fine trembling in her clasped hands.

Her vision of fallen leaves on packed dirt wavered as her head nodded, falling asleep on her feet.

"Hey, little girl."

The unexpected voice shoved back the exhaustion, and for a brief moment she hoped - but no, the pitch too high and the tone somewhat mocking.

"What are you doing over there?"

She didn't turn to see who was coming closer; she could hear the snap of a twig, the crunch of dried leaves, and the rustling of bushes getting louder. Reminding herself of her purpose, she felt calm return.

"I'm waiting."

"What are you waiting for?"

That seemed like a foolish question. She saw a shape emerge from the trees in her peripheral vision.

"Hey," the voice was directly behind her, "what are you waiting for?"

"I'm waiting to die," she sounded confident and calm. Hearing the words spoken aloud made no difference. It was true. Why should it bother her?

"Hmm. Is that so?" the voice was moving, circling. She'd be able to see him if she turned her head by the smallest degree.

She didn't think that deserved a response. It seemed to be rhetorical in nature, and she didn't like the way the words felt inside her head. Like something sharp covered in something sweet. A honey coated blade. Deceiving and dangerous.

"Who are you?" she could see him now: red hair, black suit, and tie. She might have come up to his waist and, she noticed in a detached way, he was still getting closer.

"Why do you want to know? Aren't you just going to die anyway?" she supposed he had a point, but why was he smiling like that?

"I'll introduce myself soon enough, but...you're not needed, are you?"

_What did he say?_

"Then gimme. Will you give yourself to me? Rahzenshia?"

She instinctively recoiled as the words, hands creeping nervously up to her collar, "What? No. No! No! I won't!"

_How does he know my name?_

"Why not?"

_No._

"You're just going to throw it all away."

_This guy's weird. He...scares me._

"No..." her will was shaking; she had to be strong, "That's not it! Go away!"

He was still smiling. He took a step into her circle, hers, and she backpedaled to the very edge of the furrow in the ground to avoid touching him.

"All you have to do is step out of this circle, and you can go anywhere, see anything. But you're just going to stand there and wait for a slow death. That's suicide."

He kneeled on the dirt, perched on his heels to remain at eye level with the child. He was still smiling. Why? Why? _Why?_

"You just don't want to admit..." his smile slid into a smirk and the mocking tone became more pronounced as he leaned forward, "that you were abandoned, do you? That nobody came to your aid. That nobody needed you. That nobody loved you!"

"No!" she felt tears sting as they gathered at the corners of her eyes. _He's wrong! He's wrong! Lies. Liar!_

"So you need to believe that you can decide to disappear," he still talked, the words driving in deeper, hurting more, but no less true.

"No!" _it was just – she – she had to – _

"You want to will yourself to disappear."

The dam was gone and she barely noticed the tears streaming down her face in a vigorous denial, "No! No, no, nonono!"

"Don't say that."

She felt fingers ghost over her neck and pull her close to the person who had brought her resolve crashing down.

"Poor thing. You're all alone. But don't you cry. I'm here now."

Gentle hands holding her in place, steady warmth where their foreheads touched lightly, fingers threading through her hair, but she didn't recognize the thing wiping across her face taking away the salty taste and leaving a different wetness behind. Her eyes open to see his face inches away. _Too close…but pretty eyes, _she thought dimly.

"I want you. Give yourself to me Rahzenshia," he bent to lick away the last escaping tears. _His tongue? Was that what it was?_

"And I'll make it all disappear. The father who abandoned you. The villagers who pretended not to see."

_My head is spinning…I'm getting sleepy._

"I'll make everything disappear."

_Maybe this was death_, her eyes were unbearably heavy.

"And…it's a little late but," he kissed her cheek, catching the side of her mouth, "Happy ninth birthday."

She felt herself smile, pure happiness for one moment, _Well then, it's not as lonely as I thought._

Kiara sat in the middle of a forest in the middle of the night, a small girl held carefully in his arms. Painfully aware of her cold body, he kissed her forehead one more time, breath fogging in a cloud over her head, and rose to his feet cradling the child.

"You can come out now Alzeid." He had made a promise he intended to keep. Rahzenshia was his now, but she was still so small. She wouldn't survive with him and he needed her to live. She would do important things. Things to shape the past and future. Maybe, maybe his brother would look after her for awhile. He tightened his hold on the girl unintentionally, "It'll be all right, but first," he placed a hand over her eyes, "forget for a time. Better to grow without my influence. You'll see me again – in time."

XXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: I've seen that last line somewhere…can't remember for the death of me though. Sigh. Review? Please? Oh! And I got a request for an Alzeid/Rahzel pairing. Yay~ request! Still, this was supposed to be the weird couples…eh, I'll get around to it eventually. Next one is almost done, features the one and only Baroqueheat!**


End file.
